Come back to Me
by GroundZeroFirework
Summary: A month after their graduation, Rem broke up with Machina and left for unknown reasons, only leaving a letter instructing him not to look for her. Machina is heartbroken but a year later, she comes back. Machina x Rem. Please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1: Come Back to Me

**AN: Okay, so this story has been in my head for a week now and it is begging to be written. It is interfering with my studies and various other things so I decided to write it. Please give it a chance. This is Machina x Rem by the way, and with a new OC, but the old OC is still there. Not connected, I repeat, NOT CONNECTED, to my other Type-0 stories, and this is based on the Alternate ending of Type-0 but it happened after they graduated from the Peristylium plus it is semi-AU.**

**Chapter I: Come back to me**

Somewhere in Suzaku, Machina Kunagiri was standing in the balcony of his home. His eyes were filled with sadness, anguish and despair. But there's a reason for this; he was thinking about _her _again.

It's been one year since she left…

And she's all he's been thinking about since.

***Flashback***

All the students of the Peristylium were rejoicing. They have every right too, for they have now graduated and leaving for their own lives outside the Peristylium.

The DJ decided to take it slow for a while and played a romantic song. The unusual couple, Nine and Queen, started dancing. Nine proved to be quite well at it. They were called 'unusual' at times because it was kinda unusual for the strict class president of Class Zero to fall in love with the class slacker/flirt/idiot, etc. But they still did anyways, and it was obvious that they are madly in love with each other. Ever since Nine got over his crush on Cadet instructor Emina, he finally got the guts to confess to Queen and miraculously, she felt the same and ever since then, they've been dating. Shaking his head, Machina looked around nervously, when suddenly he saw Ace and Deuce making out somewhere.

'_Oh, boy, Ace is so going to get it from her cousin if she finds that out.'_He thought. Deuce has a cousin named Rain, who was very overprotective of her. They actually saw her be overprotective once when she was visiting and they saw Deuce being teased by other boys from Class Nine. Rain told them to leave her cousin alone but they refused and it turned into a really, really bad fist fight. It ended with the boys being pawned and Rain having a few bruises here and there. He snapped out of his reverie when he suddenly felt someone's hand touch his shoulder. He turned around and he saw the very person he has been waiting for, his best friend…

Rem.

A.K.A. the girlfriend.

"Hey." She said with a smile. His heart started doing laps in his chest. Ever since they were young, he has been in love with her and he was very happy when she agreed to be his girlfriend when he asked her on valentine's day. She was very beautiful, wearing a skirt, boots, and the red blouse he gave her as a valentine's day gift.

"Hi." He greeted back, and he leaned down and kissed her, full of love and passion. When they separated, he put their foreheads together.

"I thought you weren't going to make it." He whispered in her ear.

"It's a graduation party, wouldn't miss it for the world." She replied. He smiled widely at her. Suddenly, he remembered something; there was something burning a hole in his pocket. He put his hand in it and felt it. It was a ring box that contained an engagement ring. He was planning on asking her to marry him, but he was still nervous. Suddenly, he took her hand and he leaned in her ear.

"Want to go and spend some alone time in my room?" He asked her suggestively.

"Sure." She replied with a seductive tone. He chuckled and he led her away from the ballroom and they ran up to his room in the dorms. Luckily, he had the room all to himself since he didn't have a roommate. Once they got there, he locked the door and she pulled the curtains. Machina walked towards her and started kissing her passionately. She kissed him back with equal passion. Then, they separated for a while and Machina led her towards his bed and she lied down after taking her shoes off. Smirking at her, Machina leaned in and kissed her once more. Then, he took her in his arms and rolled over so that she was on top, causing her to straddle him. Rem's hands caressed his chest while his hands caressed her lower back. Their kisses became more heated and Rem took his shirt off as he did the same to hers. He rolled over, trapping her under him and he assaulted her neck. She moved her hands down, travelling to his belt buckle. She unbuckled it and he unzipped her skirt. He halted his assault on her neck and looked at her.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her nervously. After four months of dating, they had never got to this point in their relationship. She cupped his cheek and she looked at him lovingly.

"Yes. I want you to be my first, Machina." She replied. He smiled at her and they started kissing each other once more.

That was the first night they had spent together.

***End Flashback***

It pained Machina to keep on remembering that day. Every night, he dreams of her. He dreams that she came back to him. At times, he dreams about that night. About a month later after their graduation, she left, only leaving him a letter on his pillow, which he reads every single day. As of now, he is reading it once more, hoping that the letter's words have changed.

_My dearest Machina,_

_I'm sorry for leaving like this, but I have no choice. I can't let you be responsible for what happened to me. Do not go looking for me, please. I want you to live the life you want. Know that I will always love you forever. If we really are meant to be together, then I hope that some day we'll find each other again. I really hope we meet again, my love. Even though I'm not by your side, my heart and love will always be with you._

_I love you, always._

_Rem._

Machina felt a few tears coming out of his eyes. He was angry, not at her, but at himself. Regret filled his heart ever since. Suddenly, he remembered the next day after they made love for the first time.

***Flashback***

The next day, Machina awoke at the sight of Rem's sleeping form. Her head was resting on his chest and her arms were wrapped around his waist. She looked so cute and angelic as she slept. He watched her contently as he stroked her shoulder. Suddenly, she woke up and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Hi." She greeted him. He smiled back at her immediately.

"Hey." He replied. Then, he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in between kisses.

"I'm kinda sore but it's nothing I can't handle." She replied. Machina smiled at her again and kissed her forehead.

"I will always love you." He reminded her. She smiled at him and cupped his cheek. Machina held her hand and kissed her palm. Then, he looked at her and the love they felt for each other was very evident in their eyes.

"I will always love you as well, Machina." She replied. Machina kissed her once again and they just lied there in each others' arms and contented in each others' company.

***End Flashback***

'I had the ring with me that day. Why didn't I propose to her?' He asked himself angrily. The ring was still in his pocket and ever since she left, he refused to date other women for he only had eyes for her. He asked the others if they knew where she is, but they said that they don't. Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrating. He checked it and saw that it was Ace who texted him.

'_Hey Machina! There's a party at Nine and Queen's place at 6 o'clock, just us former members of Class Zero. You coming?'_It said. Machina sent a quick reply, saying that he'll be there. He looked at the time and saw that it was only 4:30.

'_Maybe I should take a walk._' He thought to himself. So, after changing his clothes, he immediately walked out of his house and headed for the boardwalk.

Once he got to the boardwalk, he started walking around and he stopped and he sat at the bench where they usually sat to watch the sunset, but this time he was alone. He felt so empty without her. He dug deep into his pocket and pulled out the ringbox. He opened it and saw the ring in it; it had a gold band and a ruby and an emerald in it.

'_Rem, wherever you are. I still love you.'_He thought to himself.

"Come back to me." He whispered to himself. Then, he shoved the ringbox back in his pocket and watched the sunset sadly.

**AN: So, that is Chapter 1! Hope you like it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: I've found you again

**AN: Okay, so now that Chapter 1 is done, here is Chapter 2. Thanks to those who reviewed and will review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Type-0, or Square Enix.**

**Chapter II: I've found you again**

When the sun finally set, Machina stood up from the bench and he walked back to his car. He passed a few restaurants and cafes here and there but from afar his eyes widened when he saw someone he never thought he'd see again…

It was her…

The love of his life…

Rem.

She was more beautiful than the last time he saw her; she was wearing a purple long sleeved shirt, jeans, boots and she seemed to be waiting for someone. Suddenly, a woman about 20, with the same lilac hair as hers tied in a ponytail and tucked in a cap, wearing a green shirt, a black leather jacket, jeans, and sneakers, approached her and handed her something that looked like a soda can. Then, the woman entered the other side of the car and she got on the passenger's seat. Seeing them leave, Machina gave chase, but when he was almost there, they drove away. Luckily, his car was parked beside theirs, so he immediately got in and drove behind them. They didn't seem to have noticed him and they were chatting away. Eventually, they arrived at her house. Machina parked a few meters away from them and he saw her getting out of the car. He gasped when he saw that she was holding something; she was holding a sleeping baby. Probably no older than 3 months and judging by her clothes, it was a girl. Behind her, the woman was holding a diaper bag and the infant car seat. They went inside and a few minutes later, the woman came out of the house again and after saying their goodbyes, Rem went inside again. The woman headed for her car and she looked around, as if checking to see if someone was there. When she looked at his way, Machina gasped. It was Rem's cousin, Mackenzie Tokimiya. Mac is Rem's older cousin by a year. If Rem is turning 20 this year, she's turning 21. She is also the President of Tokimiya Industries after Rem's father stepped down and since she is the eldest of the two, it was her responsibility to take care of the company.

When Mac didn't seem to notice anything off, she shook her head and got on her car and drove away. Machina took a deep breath once she left. He couldn't believe that Rem had a baby. His heart was filled with hurt beyond imagining.

'Did she cheat on me when we were together?' He thought to himself, but then he remembered that the baby looked no older than 3 months, making her birthday around March, and if she was born on March, the only reasonable time that Rem could've conceived was during that night they spent together during their graduation.

'Could she be my baby?' Machina thought to himself. Suddenly, his phone rang. It was Ace again.

'_Dude, where the hell are you? Everyone's waiting for you.'_ It said. Again, he sent a quick reply that he's on his way. He looked at her house again and thought about talking to her, but deciding to simply talk to her someday, he sighed sadly and drove away.

'Is she mine? What's her name? If she is mine, why didn't Rem tell me that she was pregnant? She knew I would've supported her throughout the pregnancy. Was she in so much pain? Did she think I would've abandoned her if I found out? Who took care of her during her pregnancy?'

These were the questions that filled his head as he drove to Nine and Queen's house. He decided that first thing tomorrow morning, he would talk to her.

**Meanwhile**

Rem looked out of the living room window and she watched Machina drive away. They knew he was tailing them the whole time. She was so grateful for Mac taking care of her for the past year. She even bought them this house. Her parents weren't very happy when she told them that she was pregnant. She told Mac first and she also wasn't very happy. But when her parents found out, her parents contemplated on having the baby aborted, but Mac defended her, reasoning that the child could be the next heir to their company if Mac dies ahead of schedule, but of course unless the child was of age, Rem would have to take over. Unfortunately, her parents found out immediately that Machina was the father, but Rem begged them not to tell him, reasoning that she'll tell him someday. Rem decided to stay in Concordia until she gives birth and Mac accompanied her. In fact, they just returned last month. She sighed as she remembered the day when she found out.

***Flashback***

Rem sat in the bathroom in their house. A few days ago, she started to throw up, have mood swings, and food cravings and now she was looking at a white stick with a plus sign in it. It means that she is pregnant with Machina's baby. Panic started rising within her. One test could be wrong, but five pregnancy tests can't be.

'Oh god, how am I going to explain to my parents? How am I going to explain this to Mac? How am I going to explain this to Machina?' She thought and she buried her face in her hands. After calming herself down, she walked out of the bathroom and headed for the kitchen where Mac was reading a newspaper with her glasses on.

'Good thing mom and dad aren't around. I wanted to tell Mac first. Right now, she's the only person I can trust.' She thought to herself. So, she walked in and sat down in front of Mac, who didn't seem to notice her.

"Mac." She called for her nervously. Mac put the paper down and looked at her.

"Oh, hey Rem, what is it?" She asked curiously. Rem took a deep breath and sighed.

"Mac, promise me you won't freak out when I tell you this." Rem requested her.

"Okay, what is it?" Mac asked her with a suspicious look.

"I'm pregnant." Rem said nervously. Mac's eyes widened and she accidentally ripped the paper in two which startled Rem.

"Sorry, sorry. But you're what?" Mac asked half-surprised, half-furious.

"I'm pregnant." Rem repeated tears springing from her eyes. Mac also had tears in her eyes, clearly angry that Rem was irresponsible for letting this happen. She ran her hands through her face.

"Who-who's the father?" Mac asked angrily. Rem started crying.

"Machina." She replied. Mac scoffed bitterly.

"Typical. Rem, when we allowed you guys to date, we thought you would be more responsible." Mac said as tears ran down her face. Rem knew that somewhere deep inside, Mac was also blaming herself for letting them date in the first place.

When Mac calmed herself down, she approached Rem and sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay. It's going to be alright. Okay, here's what you're going to do alright. We're going to go to the hospital, and when it's confirmed that you are pregnant, you're going to tell your parents and then if you want, you can tell Machina." Mac explained. Rem nodded and they stood up and headed for the hospital. They waited for a few hours and it was confirmed that Rem was indeed pregnant. So, they headed home immediately afterwards. There was tension lingering in the air as they drove home. When they got back, they saw Rem's parents sitting on the couch, reading books. Rem's mother noticed them and looked their way.

"Rem, Mac, where have you girls been?" Victoria Tokimiya asked curiously.

"Aunt, there's something Rem needs to tell you both." Mac answered straightaway. They both sat down on the armchairs in front of them.

"What is it, sweetheart?" David Tokimiya asked.

"Mom, dad, I-I'm pregnant." Rem answered and she broke down crying.

"What!" David yelled. Rem cried even harder.

"Uncle, calm down, she's scared." Mac argued. David calmed down immediately.

"Sweetie, is Machina the father?" Victoria asked concerned and Rem nodded.

"What do we do?" Victoria asked her husband.

"Rem, you're going to have the child aborted." David ordered sternly.

"What?" Rem asked in between sobs.

"No, uncle, you can't." Mac intervened. David looked at her angrily.

"And why not?" He asked.

"Because-because the child could be the heir to the company once she becomes of age and I die without an heir." Mac argued defiantly. David sighed upon realizing she was right. Victoria stood up and approached her daughter and took her in her arms.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Rem said in despair.

"Shhh…it's okay, sweetie. We're going to support you no matter what." Victoria whispered comfortingly. Rem's despaired wails filled the entire mansion and it broke their hearts to see their little girl like that. David stood up and hugged her tightly as well.

"My little girl." He whispered as tears also ran down his face. Rem took Mac's hand and Mac kneeled down beside her and embraced her.

"Please, don't tell him. Please. I don't want to ruin his life." Rem begged in between sobs.

"We won't." Mac answered determined.

"Can I stay in Concordia until I give birth? Maybe stay in our house there?" She asked. She didn't want to stay. She just wants to get away from there and maybe away from him.

"Of course you can. When do you want to leave?" David asked. He wanted his daughter to do what she wants.

"The day after tomorrow. Give me time to say goodbye to my friends." She replied as she wiped her tears away.

"Okay." Victoria said.

"I'll have them prep the plane and call the caretaker in Concordia to have the house ready." Mac declared and she walked to the kitchen. Victoria stood up and extended her hand to Rem.

"Come on, sweetie, I'll help you pack. And maybe you can call your friends and tell them to meet up with you so you can explain everything to them." She said and Rem took her hand and they headed upstairs.

The next day, Rem called all the members of Class Zero to her house and she explained everything to them. All of them were shocked, but nevertheless they still wished her luck and were sad that she was leaving.

"Are you going to tell him?" Queen asked, concerned for her former teammates.

"Maybe." She replied.

"But you're still coming back right?" Cinque asked hopefully.

"Of course, Cinque." She answered with a sad smile.

"Please, don't tell him where I went. Just call me or Mac if he starts to suspect that you know, then we'll tell him. Knowing him, he will get suspicious." Rem requested of them. They nodded their heads in agreement. Then, they stood up and hugged her one by one, wishing her luck again. Once they left, Rem headed for Machina's house to break up with him. She rang the doorbell and he opened it. He was wearing jeans, sneakers, and an undershirt. Upon seeing those emerald orbs that she loved so much, Rem suddenly realized that she can't do it.

"Hey." He greeted her with a smile.

"Hi." She replied and he leaned down to kiss her.

"Come inside." He said and she entered. He wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck.

'How can I do it? I know breaking up with him will only hurt us both, but I have to do it.' She thought to herself. Why must fate be so cruel? She lost her train of thought when Machina took her hand and looked at her lovingly.

"So, is there any reason you came?" He asked teasingly. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Why? Do I need a reason to spend time with you?" She asked him.

"Of course not. I love it when you're around." He said and he kissed her hand. They spent the entire night in each other's presence. It pained Rem of the fact that she has to break up with him to protect him. She wants him to live the life he wants even if she has to sacrifice being with him.

"It's getting late, Rem. Why don't you spend the night here?" He suggested.

"If you insist." She replied. She wanted to at least spend one last night with him. He took her hand and led her upstairs to his bedroom. He handed her one of his dress shirts so she can change into it. After she changed her clothes, she lied down beside him in his bed.

"Are you okay? You look like something's bothering you." He said, his face creased with worry.

"I'm fine." She replied with a smile. That was a damn lie, she's not fine.

'Damn it, why can't I tell him?' She thought to herself.

"Are you sure?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes." She answered. He smiled at her and her wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She replied with a smile. He cupped her cheek and kissed her lips. He separated from her and smirked at her.

"Good night, my lovely princess." He said, his voice full of love.

"Good night, my sweet prince." She replied lovingly. He kissed her cheek and they fell asleep.

Rem woke up the next morning at 5:00 am. She realized that their plane was leaving in 2 hours. She looked at Machina and observed his sleeping face. She stroked his hair and looked at him sadly.

"I will always love you, my sweet prince, my love." She whispered sincerely and she kissed his forehead. Then, she stood up and changed her clothes. She reached deep into her pocket and pulled out an envelope. This is her back up plan in case she can't break up with him right away. She set it on the pillow beside him and she gave him one last kiss in his lips and she left the house tearfully.

2 hours later, they were at the airport. She was wearing a white jacket, a green shirt, jeans and boots. Her parents approached her and embraced her tightly.

"We love you, Rem." Her mother whispered tearfully.

"I love you guys." She replied and they separated. David called for Mac and they hugged her as well.

"Take care of her, Mac." Rem's mother requested.

"I will, Aunt." She replied. Then, they separated. Suddenly, Rem heard someone calling for her. She turned around and saw her friends coming towards her. With tears in her eyes, she ran towards them and she hugged Queen first.

"Take care of yourself, Rem." She whispered caringly. Queen always looked out for her like a sister during their Peristylium days.

"I will." She replied. Then, she proceeded to hug the others, who wished her luck once more. Afterwards, she headed for the plane and Mac went ahead of her. Before she completely went inside, Rem turned around once more and waved at her parents and her friends, who in turn waved back at her. Afterwards, she entered the plane completely, sad and heartbroken.

***End Flashback***

Rem sighed sadly. If he did see her with his daughter, then no doubt he's pissed at her for not telling him. Suddenly, she heard someone crying. She turned around and saw that her daughter was crying. Smiling, she approached her. Camille is in her playpen and she just woke up. No doubt, she's crying because she's hungry.

"Hey, look who just woke up." She said with a smile. Not once did she regret having her. She was very proud to be a mother to a beautiful baby girl.

"Are you hungry? Hang on, sweetie. Mommy's going to get you a bottle." She said with a smile and she headed for the kitchen and reheated a bottle. Then, she went back to the living room.

"Mommy's here, Camille. It's okay." Rem said and she took Camille in her arms and she fed Camille. She smiled at her daughter. She is very happy to have her. Now, her only wish is that Machina could forgive her for what she did and maybe, just maybe, be with them again. She was very sorry that her baby girl could grow up without a father.

"I'm sorry if you might grow up without a father, Camille. I love you." Rem said with tears in her eyes and she kissed her forehead. Suddenly, Camille sneezed and she started crying again. Rem chuckled and she wiped the milk and snot away from her face. Rem smiled as she remembered the day that she gave birth to Camille.

***Flashback***

Rem sat in the living room, reading a book. She is in their house in Concordia and is now 9 months pregnant, meaning she could give birth anytime. Mac was upstairs in her room, working on some company stuff. After finishing her book, Rem checked on her mail. She got one from Queen, Deuce, and Cinque. Deuce says that she's sorry for the lack of contact and that she and Ace just got married a month ago and they're now expecting a baby girl. Smiling, Rem replied, saying that she's sorry that she wasn't there and her congratulations. Last time they saw each other, they just got engaged. Next, she checked Cinque's mail. She says that she and Trey just started dating and asking her when is she coming home again. Rem replied and told her that she'll be home in 2 months. The last one she checked is from Queen. She says that the former members of Class Zero are doing fine and that they all miss her and Nine just proposed to her. Rem smiled, she was glad that her friends are doing alright, but what really broke her heart is what Queen said about Machina's condition.

_Rem, about Machina, he is so heartbroken when you left. He reads the letter that you left him everyday. Izana says that he only leaves his house for work at their father's company and he completely rejects other girls who try to win his affection. I guess he's still madly in love with you and he said that he's hoping that you'll come back to him someday. He also said he'll wait for you, no matter how long it'll take. We're all worried for him, Rem, so we hope you can explain everything to him someday. We're trying to keep our mouths shut on what we know but we're starting to think that Trey, Eight, Jack and Cater could cave in any day now. Even I think I could cave in any day now, but only because I think he deserves to know. He's starting to get suspicious that we do now about something. Again, I hope you're alright and that you'll be back soon. We miss you._

Rem's heart broke into little pieces. She hated leaving him but she didn't want to ruin his life either. Sighing, she started typing her reply.

_Hey Queen,_

_I'm glad that you and the others are doing fine. I miss you guys too. Congratulations, by the way, Nine finally got the guts to propose to you. I hope you didn't skewer him first before you said yes. :D :P_

_Don't worry Queen, I'll be home in 2 months and maybe then I can explain everything to him. I just need You, Trey, Eight, Jack and Cater to try and hold out for 2-3 more months. Thanks._

_I miss you guys too._

Afterwards, Rem pressed the send button and she closed her laptop. Suddenly, she felt something trickling down her leg. Her eyes widened because her water just broke.

"Mac!" She yelled so loud that the whole neighborhood could hear. Mac immediately came down running.

"Wha -woah!" She yelled as she slipped on, yup, you guessed it, amniotic fluid.

"Mac, my water just broke!" She yelled in a panicked voice.

"You mean I'm lying on amniotic fluid?" Mac asked. Rem rolled her eyes.

"YES! YES YOU ARE! NOW WILL YOU TAKE MY TO THE HOSPITAL ALREADY!" She yelled at her ever so patient cousin. She immediately stood up.

"Alright, alright, just let me get the hospital bag and change my shirt." Mac answered and she ran upstairs. A few seconds later, she came back down, holding a bag and wearing a fresh shirt.

"Alright, let's go." Mac declared and she helped Rem to the car.

After 14 hours of labor, Rem finally got to meet her daughter. But first, they took her away to be cleaned and checked. Poor Mac, who had to put up with her cussing and yelling, looked at her proudly.

"Are you okay?" Rem asked worriedly.

"Fine." Mac answered. Suddenly, one of the nurses approached them

"It's a girl." The nurse said. Rem held her crying daughter in her arms. She had tears of joy in her eyes.

"She's so cute." Mac pointed out with a smile in her face.

"Ma'am, can you fill up her birth certificate?" The doctor requested of Mac.

"Sure." Mac answered and she took the clip board and the doctor left.

"Rem, what do you want to name her?" Mac asked curiously.

"Camille." She answered. Mac looked at her questioningly.

"Machina always told me that if he ever had a daughter, he would name her Camille." Rem answered. Mac smiled at her.

"Do you want me put her last name as Tokimiya or Kunagiri?" Mac asked her.

"I'll tell you her full name. I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you." Rem said with a smile. Mac smirked at her cousin, impressed that Rem managed to keep to secrets at once.

"Sure, what is it?" Mac asked her.

"It's Camille Mackenzie Kunagiri." She replied. Mac was touched at her cousin's gesture and she sat beside them.

"Okay, Camille Mackenzie Kunagiri it is." She said with a smile and she wrote all the details down in the birth certificate and she walked out of the room to hand the birth certificate to the nurse.

"Welcome to the world, Camille. I wish your daddy was here to see this." She said with a sad smile in her face.

***End Flashback***

Rem looked at her daughter once more, who has finally stopped crying and is now toying with her hair. Lilac, the same as hers and her aunt's. Lilac hair is a rare hair color, symbolizing that she is part of the Tokimiya family. Suddenly, she started sneezing again and again and she started crying again. Rem furrowed her eyebrows in worry and she stood up with Camille and they headed upstairs. She checked Camille's temperature and noticed that it was just enough for her to have a fever.

"Oh, it looks like you have a fever sweetie. It's going to be okay. Mommy's going to call Aunt Mac later, okay." Rem said as she tried to calm Camille down. A few minutes later, Camille fell asleep once more. Rem smiled and took her to her room upstairs. She set Camille down on her crib and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Camille. Mommy loves you." She whispered, full of love and she turned the baby monitor on and headed downstairs. She texted Mac about Camille's fever and she waited for her to come. As she waited, she thought about Machina and that if he could ever forgive her.

**AN:Done! Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth & The Confrontation

**AN: Okay, now that Chapter II is up and running I give you chapter III. I hope you guys liked the previous chapters. Thanks to those who reviewed and will review.**

**Chapter III: The truth and the Confrontation**

Machina arrived at Nine and Queen's house and he saw them inside watching a football game. As he approached the door, he suddenly realized something; what if they really did know about why Rem left? The thought made his blood boil, Rem could be honest with them but not with him. He got angrier every second as he thought of it. He knocked and the door opened, on the other side was Deuce, who is currently four months pregnant.

"Hey, Machina, we're just watching the game. Come in." Deuce said and she opened the door wider. Machina stepped inside. He stepped in the living room and they all looked at him.

"Machina, what's wrong?" Queen asked as she muted the TV. Worry and fright dripped from her voice. The others looked at him with scared expressions on their faces. Machina looked at them with an angry expression on his face.

"Rem's back and she has a daughter." He declared with an angry look on his face. Their expressions were neutral but he knows that they know something behind those poker faces that they're wearing right now.

"All of you better look me in the eye and tell me that none of you knew anything about why she left." He ordered them angrily. Deuce and Cinque were starting to tremble with fear. Queen took her phone and called someone.

"Mac, it's Queen, he knows, what do we do?" She asked over the phone as she looked at Machina. Her face was full of pity and regret. He heard Mac talk from the other line.

"Just stay put. I'm coming." She said. Queen hung up the phone and she kept her eyes on the floor.

"All of you knew what happened to her?" He asked, his voice dripped with anger.

"We all did. But she asked us to keep it a secret from you." Cinque argued as she looked at the floor. They all looked ashamed of themselves for keeping it from him.

"So, none of you even thought of trying to tell me?" He asked bitterly.

"What part of she asked them to keep it a secret from you don't you get?" A voice said behind them said. They looked towards the direction it came from and they saw Mac standing there. She was wearing slacks, a purple shirt, sneakers, and a black leather jacket.

"How did you get here so fast?" Ace asked, surprised at Mac's sudden appearance.

"I'm a fast driver." Mac answered. Her voice completely void of any emotions at all. Machina approached Mac and grabbed her by her jacket's collar.

"Mac, tell me what you know." He ordered her. Mac didn't even look scared but rather her face just remained neutral, as if she doesn't care if he beats her up.

"Let go of me first and then I'll tell you." She demanded stoically. Machina let her go immediately, desperate for answers.

"Start talking." He ordered her rudely.

"I'm pretty sure you remember that night you guys spent during your graduation." Mac stated. Machina nodded his head.

"That one night that you guys shared, you got her pregnant, but she decided to keep it a secret from you and she asked the others to also keep it a secret from you. That night she visited you before she left, she was supposed to break up with you, but she couldn't do it." Mac explained, but this time her voice was full of pity. Suddenly, Mac's phone started ringing. She checked it and her eyes widened. Everyone seemed to have noticed her surprised look.

"Mac, what is it?" Deuce asked worriedly.

"I need to get over there. The baby has a fever. If you come with me now, you'll see her again." Mac explained as she pocketed her phone, and this time her voice dripped of worry. Machina nodded and they walked out of the house.

"Machina!" He heard someone call for him. He turned around and he saw Queen running towards him.

"We're sorry." She said.

"It's okay. You were just trying to be a good friend." He replied and he walked towards his car. Mac, who was watching the scene, rode her black compact and she started it and drove away. Machina entered his own car and he followed her.

When they arrived at Rem's house, Mac ran up to the door and she opened it using her spare key. Rem was sitting on the living room couch waiting for her. When she saw them, her eyes widened and her face had a mix of horror and surprise.

"Mac, what?" She asked surprised.

"We had to tell him everything. He found out. You guys can talk about this when I leave." Mac said while taking deep breaths. Rem nodded in understanding.

"Where is she?" Mac asked worriedly and Rem led them to her room upstairs. When they entered, Camille was still sleeping, but she suddenly sneezed and she woke up crying again. Mac walked over to her crib and took Camille in her arms.

"Hey, buddy, your mommy tells me you have a fever." Mac said as she pressed her hand to Camille's forehead.

"Boy, you are hot. Hang on, buddy, Auntie's going to get you something. It's going to be okay." Mac tried to reassure the wailing child and they walked back downstairs.

"Here, take her." Mac said and she handed Camille back to Rem. Rem took seat on the couch with Machina as they waited for Mac. Then, she opened the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and she came back holding a bottle.

"Here you go, buddy. Here's something that ought to make you feel better." Mac declared. Then, she opened the bottle and inserted the dropper into Camille's mouth. Camille's cries turned into small whimpers of discomfort.

"If her fever doesn't go down within the next four hours, feed her again and then give her this again. Every four hours but she has to be fed first, alright." Mac instructed her. Rem simply nodded in understanding. Mac stood up and kissed Rem and Camille's foreheads, and afterwards, she left.

Machina sat beside Rem in the couch, neither of them daring to even say a word. As she held their daughter, she had an expression of shame and guilt in her face.

"Can-can I hold her?" He requested as tears formed in his eyes. Rem handed Camille to him and he took her gently. Camille looked at him and laughed, as if she knows that he is her father. Machina looked at her with a sad look on his face.

"What's her name?" He asked as tears started flowing out of his eyes.

"Camille Mackenzie Kunagiri." Rem replied tearfully.

"The name I wanted to name my daughter." He said as he cried. Rem nodded in confirmation.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?" He asked angrily. Camille started whimpering once again as if sensing Machina's anger.

"It's okay, sweetie, Mommy's here." Rem said and she took Camille from Machina's arms and she set Camille back in her playpen.

"Why didn't you tell me!" He asked again. His eyes were full of anger, hurt and sadness.

"Because I didn't know how you'd react!" She replied.

"Well, you should have told me anyways! You knew I would've supported you throughout the pregnancy!" He yelled angrily. Rem flinched at the tone of his voice while Camille started crying.

"I knew that! But I didn't want to ruin your life! So, I sacrificed being with you just so you can have the life you deserve!" She argued as tears started pouring from her eyes. Machina just stayed silent, but he had a look of anger and hurt in his face.

"I didn't know what I was going to do! I was so scared. I was scared that if I told my parents, they would have her aborted, and they nearly did, but luckily Mac defended me. I was scared that if I told you would have changed your mind about having her and instead you would have had her aborted." She added.

"That's it! You know, what your problem is? You don't trust me enough!" He yelled.

"I do trust you! I was just scared to tell you so I thought it best not to tell you at all!" She countered defiantly.

"Yeah, well, you know what! I don't even care about the two of you anymore!" He yelled at her. Hurt appeared at Rem's face. She felt as if a dagger was being shoved at her heart again and again. Machina instantly regretted what he said.

"Rem, I-"He began but Rem cut him off before he could even finish.

"Get out." She ordered him deadly. Machina turned his back on her and he walked out. Rem approached the crying child and took her in her arms.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Your daddy doesn't care about us anymore." Rem whispered with tears in her eyes. Camille cried even harder.

"But that's okay, if you're daddy doesn't want us anymore, then it'll just be the two of us." Rem said and she held her daughter tightly as she cried.

Machina arrived at his house about 5 minutes before midnight. He took a shower, changed his clothes and he went to bed. He can't sleep though, for he was thinking about his argument earlier with Rem especially what he yelled at her.

'I don't even care about the two of you anymore!'

Those words rang in his ears like a bell and he regretted saying it so much. What possessed him to say that? Now, only one sentence is going through his mind.

'What have I done?'

**AN: And that is Chapter III. Please review and if you want to, subscribe and favorite this story.**


	4. Chapter 4: Apologizing and Proposing

**AN: After getting through the monsters sophomore students (actually, all students) call exams, I give you Chapter IV! Seriously, I fought those monsters for three consecutive days and I'm pretty sure that no matter how hard I study, I'm still going to flunk Algebra.**

**Chapter IV: Apologizing and Proposing**

Machina woke up the next morning, feeling as if the life just got sucked out of him. He didn't get too much sleep last night and he's pretty sure he can't go back to sleep again. Sighing, he got up and he took a shower and got dressed which consisted of jeans, sneakers, and a blue polo shirt. He didn't have work today because Izana told him to take a break for a while. He headed downstairs and he sat on the couch and just thought about her, their daughter, and how horrible he was last night until eventually, sleep claimed him once more.

***Dream Sequence***

Machina was in the boardwalk. He looked around and he suddenly saw Rem walking with Camille, but now, the child looked like she was 2 years old. Then, he saw a man approach them and he kissed Rem and he took Camille in his arms. Machina's blood boiled.

'Who the hell does this guy think he is?' He thought angrily to himself.

He ran towards them but he suddenly stopped because he noticed that the man looked a lot like him. But then, he saw that the man was him. It was him if he stayed with Rem and Camille and they all looked happy.

And the dream dissolved.

***End Dream Sequence***

Machina bolted upright. He just saw himself with his family and they were happy. He had to apologize to her and he won't stop until she accepts him again. Immediately, he got up and took his keys. Then, he ran to his car and drove away.

**Meanwhile**

Rem woke up the next morning in her bedroom when Camille accidentally hit her face because she was squirming. When she went to bed, she took Camille with her because she was crying non-stop and to check on her fever. It took a while to calm her down but she eventually did.

"Hey, there's my little wake up call." Rem greeted her with a smile. Rem took her in her arms and she stood up.

"Let's check if you're fever went down." Rem said and they walked to the bathroom. She got the digital thermometer and she stuck it Camille's ear. She looked at it and smiled, Camille doesn't have a fever anymore.

"Hey, look sweetie, no more fever." Rem said with a smile and she set the thermometer back down on the medicine cabinet. And they headed for the kitchen. Suddenly, Camille started crying again.

"Hungry? Hang on, sweetie, mommy's going to get you a bottle." Rem said as she tried to comfort Camille. She opened the fridge and retrieved Camille's bottle. Then, she stuck it in the microwave to reheat it.

"Okay, you know what we're going to do again sweetie? After you eat, mommy's going to give you a bath and then we're going to the boardwalk this afternoon. How does that sound?" Rem said and Camille giggled as if she likes the idea of going to the boardwalk. Rem gave Camille her bottle afterwards. Rem watched her gulp her milk down greedily while she ate breakfast. Within 2 minutes, Camille managed to finish her milk.

"You drank your milk so fast. I'm pretty sure you'll be hungry again within the next 5 hours." Rem said as she picked Camille up again.

"Bath time, sweetie. Yes, you'll get to splash mommy again." Rem said as they headed upstairs to the bathroom in Rem's room. Camille started squirming and whimpering as if she completely detested the idea of taking a bath.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you have to take a bath."

Camille whimpered but she didn't cry again. When they got to the bathroom, Rem undressed Camille and she set Camille in the tub filled with warm water. And then, the splash festival began. Camille was squirming and hitting the water so much that Rem was almost drenched. Once she was done, Rem dressed Camille in a onesie that says "Mommy's little angel." They went downstairs again and Rem set Camille in her playpen in front of the TV. Rem turned on the TV to keep Camille occupied while she took a bath.

"Mommy's going to take a bath for a while alright, sweetie. You just stay here and watch your cartoons okay." Rem said and she kissed Camille's forehead. Camille whimpered and reached up for her. Rem took her in her arms again and Camille wrapped her arms around her neck as if she didn't want to let her mother go.

"Sweetie, mommy needs to take a bath as well. I'm going to be back after a while okay." Rem assured her baby girl. Camille unwrapped her arms around Rem and her mother smiled at her.

"Mommy's going to be back, okay. Like your auntie says, you're one little trooper." Rem said with a proud smile and she rubbed her nose with her daughter's, making her giggle. Rem considered her daughter's laughs as one of the most beautiful sounds she has ever heard in her entire life. She set Camille in her playpen again and Camille watched her cartoons. Rem ran for the bathroom and took a shower. When she was finished taking a shower, the doorbell started ringing. Rem quickly got dressed in jeans, boots, and a blue shirt. Then, she ran downstairs to check on Camille, who was still watching her cartoons and she ran towards the door and she opened it. She was surprised when she saw who was on the other side.

It was Machina.

"Machina, what are you doing here?" She asked as she avoided looking at him. She wasn't angry at him, but she was still hurt because of what he said.

"Can we talk?" He requested of her. He had a look of regret and sadness in his eyes. Rem nodded and she opened the door wider and he stepped in.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked as she walked up to Camille and took her in her arms.

"Look about last night, I-I didn't mean to say what I said." He said, the regret was obvious in his voice.

"It's okay. You were mad because I didn't tell you and now, you probably don't care about us anymore." Rem replied sadly. Machina was shocked at what she said and his face looked like he was saying 'how could you say that?'

"No, Rem, I do care about you and our daughter and I want to be with the both of you. I just don't know what possessed me to say that. I do care about the both of you. Please, can you forgive me and give me another chance?" He requested as tears were forming around his eyes. Rem looked like she was trying to decide on whether or not she will give him another chance. Machina walked closer to them and he hugged them tightly.

"I want to be there for you, I want to be there for our daughter and I want to see her grow up. If you'll let me, I promise I won't abandon the two of you." He vowed, determined not to let them go again. Rem separated from him and looked at him sadly.

"I don't know, Machina. What you said last night really hurt me. And if Camille understood that, she would probably be hurt as well." She said. Machina cupped her cheek and pulled her closer to him.

"Look, I know I have hurt you but please give me another chance." He pleaded but Rem still looked doubtful.

"For the others, you may have been gone for only a year but for me…it felt like an eternity. My whole life for the past year has been torture because you weren't by my side. I want to be with you, Rem, I really do. So, please say you'll give me another chance. Please say you'll be my girlfriend again." He begged. Rem wrapped her arm around him and she started crying.

"I'm sorry for not telling you." She said as her body was racked with sobs. Camille started squirming because of discomfort.

"It's okay. I forgive you." He replied as he stroked her hair. Rem separated from him and looked at him with a tear-stained face that nearly broke his heart.

"Yes, I will give you another chance and yes, I will be your girlfriend again." She said. Machina smiled at her and kissed her passionately. When they separated, he took Camille in his arms. Rem took his hand and they sat down on the couch again.

"Are you planning to do something this afternoon?" He asked her as he played with Camille.

"Well, I was planning to take her to the boardwalk today." Rem answered. Machina smiled at his daughter.

"Well, that's great, because I was planning to take you both to the boardwalk later." He said with a smile. He moved closer to Rem and wrapped his arm around her. Rem smiled and leaned into him. They stayed that way for a few minutes until the phone started ringing.

"Hang on, I'll get that." Rem said and she stood up and walked to the kitchen. Machina watched her walk gracefully to the kitchen as he held Camille.

"Your mommy is really pretty, right? Yeah, you're pretty too, sweetheart, you look a lot like her." Machina said to her. Camille started laughing and waving her arms, accidentally slapping Machina in the face in the process.

"Oww, that hurts." He said but Camille just laughed at him.

"You're so cute. I can't believe you're mine." Machina said and he rubbed his nose with hers.

"Hey, guess what? Daddy's going to ask mommy to marry him later. And then, we'll be one happy family." Machina explained to his daughter. Camille noticed his keys and started yanking at it. Machina chuckled and gave it to her.

"Yeah, you like that don't you?" He asked and Camille tried to hold the keys and she started making incoherent sounds. Rem came back and sat down beside them again.

"Hey, you're playing with Daddy's keys." Rem greeted Camille with a smile. Camille laughed again. Machina set her on the couch in between them and she started playing with his keys. Machina took his keys from her just in time before she got it to her mouth. Suddenly, she started crying.

"Why is our baby crying?" Machina asked her. Rem pressed a hand to Camille's diaper.

"Oh, someone has a wet diaper." Rem said and she took Camille in her arms. Then, they headed upstairs to change her diaper. Changing Camille's diaper was kinda hard for them, considering she kept kicking and squirming, but eventually, they managed to do it. Machina checked his watch and saw that it was already 2:00 PM.

"Hey, did you have lunch yet?" He asked, concerned.

"No, we haven't. I just ate a quick breakfast." She answered.

"How about we go out later? Just the three of us." He suggested.

"Umm…okay. When do you want to go?" She asked.

"Now would be a good time for me." He replied.

"Okay, just let me pack some of her stuff. Can you take her to my room so I can change her clothes?" Rem requested as she packed Camille's stuff such as bottles, diapers, powder, wipes, etc.

"What? But I like this onesie." Machina whined.

"Please." She pleaded.

"Fine. Where's your room?" He asked her.

"The one next door." She replied. Machina walked out of the room and headed to the next room. He walked up to Rem's bed and he laid Camille down on the bed.

"This is it, buddy. Daddy's going to pop the question later. I hope she says yes." Machina said to his daughter. Camille reached up to him and she yanked at his hair.

"Oww, stop that." He told her, but Camille laughed at him.

"Oh, you think you're so funny don't you?" Machina asked her and he started tickling her, which made her laugh once again. He only knows her for one day and he already feels proud to be her father. The moment he saw her, he immediately felt love for her.

"Okay, that's enough. I got to change her clothes." Rem said as she came in holding a pink dress. Rem undressed Camille and replaced her onesie with a pink dress with a teddy bear holding a flower imprinted in it.

"Okay, sweetie, last touch." Rem declared and she put a matching pink hat on Camille's head, which Camille apparently liked because she started giggling.

"There we go. You ready sweetie?" Rem asked. Camille giggled while nodding her head.

"I'll take that as a yes." Machina said with a smile and he took Camille in his arms once more and they headed downstairs. Rem took Camille's bag and Machina got her car seat. As they loaded them into the car, Rem suddenly gasped.

"I forgot her stroller." Rem said and she ran back into the house. Machina buckled Camille in her car seat, which was kinda difficult because she was squirming a lot.

"Stop squirming, Camille." Machina said and finally, he managed to buckle her in.

"See, there's a good girl." He praised her and he kissed her forehead. Camille made some incoherent sounds again. Machina saw Rem coming out of the house, pushing a pink stroller. Machina walked up to her and took the stroller and folded it.

"Why don't you get in? I'll handle this." Machina said. Rem nodded and she hopped on the car. Machina followed as soon as he loaded the stroller on the back. He started the car and drove for the boardwalk.

"So, when was she born?" Machina asked curiously.

"Just this March." She replied.

"What day?"

"March 25." She answered. They stopped by the traffic light and he looked at their daughter, who was sleeping once more. He took Rem's hand and held it tightly.

"You did a good job raising her. You did a very brave thing." Machina pointed out proudly. Most girls who were in her situation would either have the baby aborted or give them up for adoption, but not her. She bravely faced it and raised their daughter. That was one of the things he loved about her.

"Thanks." She replied with a smile. Machina smiled back and kissed her hand. He started driving again when the light turned green.

"So, did you meet another guy while you were in Concordia?" He asked, half-curious, half-worried. If he was going to propose to Rem, he didn't want her attached to some other guy aside from the boys in Class Zero. Okay, that was a damn lie. He doesn't even like it when she hangs around with them too much. Call him selfish, but he loves her too much to let her get away from him again.

"Well, I did make a guy friend." She answered nonchalantly. They were already at the parking lot when she answered him. He was so surprised that he skidded to a stop on an empty parking space.

"What?" He answered. Jealousy was evident in his voice. The bad part is Rem noticed it.

"I made a new guy friend while I was in Concordia." She repeated.

"That's good." He replied. He was gripping the steering wheel so hard, his knuckles turned white.

"Are you jealous?" She asked, clearly amused.

"No." He replied. Rem knew that was a damn lie, he was so jealous. Smiling, she cupped his face and kissed him, which he returned almost immediately. When they separated, Rem looked at him with a smile and she bit her lower lip, which he finds really sexy and he has to admit, it kinda turned him on.

"Will you relax, I love you, alright and I'm not going to replace you with another guy. You and Camille already have my heart." She said sincerely. Machina smiled at her and he kissed her once more.

"I love you too." He replied.

"Let's go." Rem suggested and they got out of the car. Machina went to get Camille's stroller while Rem woke her up.

"Sweetie, wake up, we're here." Rem said as she unbuckled Camille from her car seat, but Camille just squirmed for a bit and she was still sleeping. Rem chuckled; she was so adorable while sleeping. Machina walked up to them with Camille's stroller.

"Hey, she's still sleeping?" He whispered, careful not to wake her up.

"Yeah, she won't wake up." Rem replied and she cradled Camille in her arms. She gently set Camille in her stroller and she retrieved her bag. Then, they headed onwards. Machina took them to their favorite restaurant where they had lunch and after that, they walked around a bit. Machina spotted the pier and he saw that there was no one around and it had an even better view of the sunset.

'That's the perfect place to propose to her.' He thought immediately and he grabbed Rem's hand.

"Hey, why don't we go over there?" He suggested to her.

"Sure, why not? It has one hell of a view." She replied and they walked towards the very end of the pier. He looked at his watch and he saw that it about 5:00 and the sun was starting to set. Rem watched it intently as she held Camille, who just woke up.

"Look, sweetheart, it's the sunset." Rem said as she pointed towards the sunset.

"It's pretty, right?" Rem asked her. And Camille laughed again. Rem set her on back on her stroller once more.

"Rem, can I ask you something?" Machina asked anxiously. Rem looked at him with a curious look.

"Sure."

"Rem, I love you so much and I really don't want to let you go again. The moment we met was one of the greatest days of my life. When you left, it was really horrible for me. And now that we have our own daughter, I have another reason to ask you this." Machina said and he took her hand and kneeled down on one knee. Rem gasped.

'Is he doing what I think he's doing?' She thought.

"I'm not asking you this just because it's right since I got you pregnant. I'm asking you this because I want to be a father to our daughter and because I love you so much. So, Rem Tokimiya, will you marry me?" He asked.

**AN: Cliffhanger! I had to cut this short because I feel that it is getting too long, but not to worry, you'll know Rem's answer in the next chapter. Please review. Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Rival Arrives

**AN: Okay, here is Chapter V! You'll get to know Rem's answer now, because I don't like to keep everyone waiting and someone from Rem's time in Concordia is going to show up. Thanks to those who reviewed and will review**

**Chapter V: The Rival Arrives**

"Rem Tokimiya, will you marry me?" Machina asked, his voice filled with love.

Rem was so surprised that she couldn't speak. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Machina, I-I don't know what to say." She replied as the tears rolled down her face. Machina stood up and wiped her tears away.

"You don't have to say anything else. Just say yes." He replied. Rem smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you." She answered tearfully. Machina smiled and slipped the ring into her finger. He tilted her chin upwards and kissed her passionately. When they separated, he kept on smiling widely at her.

"She said yes!" He yelled and he embraced her tightly. Then, he walked up to Camille and took her in his arms.

"She said yes, sweetie." Machina said and Camille started laughing and waving her arms around once again. Rem walked up to them and wrapped her arms around Machina's waist. Machina kissed their foreheads in response.

"My two girls. I love you both so much." He whispered. Suddenly, fireworks started exploding in the air.

"I didn't realize it was night time already." Rem said. Machina smiled at her in response.

"I didn't realize it either. I was so happy you said yes that I lost track of the time." He said with a goofy grin. Suddenly, Camille started crying. She was apparently scared from the fireworks.

"Oh, you scared, sweetheart?" Machina asked. Tears were flowing down his daughter's angelic face. Machina chuckled and held her closer to him and covered her ear. Rem chuckled and wiped Camille's face with her bib.

"It's okay, sweetie. Mommy and Daddy are here." She assured Camille gently and she took her from Machina's arms. Machina smiled at them and he wrapped his arm around them and he gave Rem a short kiss. Once the fireworks display was over, they decided to have dinner in another restaurant. Afterwards, they decided to take a walk for a while. Rem pushed Camille's stroller and Machina was holding her hand.

"So, do you want a beach wedding or in a church?" Machina asked curiously.

"I don't know, it's up to you." She replied.

"Hmm…how about a beach wedding?" He suggested to her.

"Are you sure?" She asked, surprised at his decision. Machina faced her and held both of her hands

"Yeah, I know you've wanted a beach wedding since we were young and I want to give you that." Machina replied.

"Are you sure? I don't want to-"but before she could finish her sentence, Machina cut her off by pressing a finger to her lips.

"Rem, I'm your fiancée now. In at least a few months time, I would be your husband. I would give you the world if it was your wish." He replied.

"I know that, but I just don't want to be a bother." She answered.

"You will never be a bother to me." Machina countered and he kissed her. It was a short kiss but passionate nonetheless.

"You want to go home?" He asked her.

"Yeah, it's almost Camille's bedtime anyways. You don't want to deal with her when she's grumpy, trust me." She said. Machina chuckled and they walked back to the car. But suddenly, someone called for Rem.

"Rem? Rem Tokimiya?"

They turned around and Rem gasped. The man was wearing a black turtle neck shirt, brown dress pants and black shoes. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, and a killer smile that is bound to make any woman fall for him.

"Marcus Webber? Is that really you?" She asked. Machina gasped. Marcus Webber is the Vice President of Webber Industries, the rivals to both Tokimiya Industries and Kunagiri Corporations. Kunagiri Corp and Webber Industries were fierce rivals that their Presidents often tried to get at each others' throats. Same goes with Tokimiya Industries and said rival company. Machina and Izana met Marcus one time, and he was arrogant as hell. Just because he has blonde hair, blue eyes and a killer smile doesn't mean he's the King of the World. So, there was one question that ran through his mind…how the hell did she become friends with her company's top competitor?

"In the flesh. What are you doing here?" He asked with a smile.

"Well, I moved back here after I gave birth." She answered. Machina grinded his molars in anger, not only that, but jealousy was starting to boil up within him.

"I see. Well, I'll be damned, Machina Kunagiri, what are you doing here?" He asked arrogantly. Machina narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm here with Rem, is that such a problem?" Machina growled at him.

"Ooh, scary. So, Rem, where is your daughter?" He asked. Okay, Machina was getting pissed. Rem took Camille from her stroller and showed him Camille.

"Hey, she's a cutie. What's her name?" He asked.

"Camille. Camille Mackenzie Kunagiri." She answered. Marcus' eyes widened with surprise.

"Kunagiri? You mean, she's his daughter?" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah, she's mine. You have a problem with that?" Machina asked, desperately trying to hold his anger in. Marcus obviously got pissed at his question.

"Okay, you know what Kunagiri? You're starting to piss me off. Why don't you get out of here while I ask Rem about the offer I made her a few months back. So, what now Rem, are you going to be my girlfriend or not?" He asked impatiently.

"Umm…about that Marcus, I'm going to pass that one up." Rem said, trying to avoid a fight.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"I'm engaged, Marcus. I'm sorry." She answered.

"To who? This push over?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's right, she's engaged to me." Machina intervened.

"Yeah right, she deserves someone better than you." He insulted and he shoved Machina.

"Come on, boys, let's be reasonable here." Rem said but Machina just shoved Marcus back. Marcus threw a punch which hit Machina square in the face. Machina countered by punching his stomach. Camille started crying at the yelling and cussing.

"Stop it, both of you!" Rem yelled at them. Machina stopped immediately. His lip was bleeding and it has a bruise, but Marcus had a black eye and a split lip. Machina immediately stood up and headed towards them.

"You stay away from my family. You got that?" He warned Marcus angrily. Then, they walked back to their car. Machina took Camille in his arms and tried to calm her down. Rem loaded Camille's stroller and bag in the back of the car.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'm sorry. Daddy just got into a fight. I'm sorry if I scared you." Machina comforted Camille. Luckily, she calmed down but she was still whimpering. Rem sighed and wiped her tears with her bib again.

"Alright Machina, start explaining. How do you know each other?" Rem asked angrily.

"You don't know who he is? That's Marcus Webber, the VP of Webber Industries. Webber Industries is the fiercest rival of both Tokimiya Industries and Kunagiri Corporation." Machina answered her.

"I didn't know who he is. Father and Mac never wanted me to get involved in what they do." Rem countered and she hopped on the car. Machina buckled Camille in her car seat once again and he kissed her forehead. He hopped on the driver's seat and started the car and drove away unaware that Marcus was following them.

The drive back to Rem's house was filled with silence. Camille was trying to look out the window from her car seat and Rem just sat there, not speaking. Eventually, they arrived and Rem immediately got out of the car and got Camille out of her car seat. Machina got her stroller and her bag and they walked inside of the house. Rem changed Camille into her onesie and she laid her in her crib.

"Good Night, sweetie. I love you." Rem said and she kissed Camille's forehead. Machina walked up to them and kissed her forehead as well.

"Good Night, sweetheart. Daddy loves you." Machina whispered and Camille fell asleep instantly. They walked out of the room and they headed back downstairs.

"Sit down. I'll go get you something." Rem said and she walked into the kitchen. Machina sat on the couch and he turned the TV on. A few moments later, Rem came back holding an ice pack and she sat beside him.

"Look at me." She ordered. Machina did so and she pressed the pack by his lip.

"I'm sorry. I was just angry and I'll admit it, I was jealous because he asked you to be his girlfriend." Machina explained.

"It's okay." She replied.

"How did you guys meet?" He asked curiously.

"It was when Mac and I were still in Concordia and I was 5 months pregnant. I was walking around the park by myself because Mac had to do something and I snuck out of the house. Then, a group of girls were picking on me because I was 19, unmarried and pregnant and he came and told them off. I was so scared and he helped me out. Mac never knew who he was and we would always see each other in the park each time I took a walk. We became friends and about a month later, he asked me to be his girlfriend, but at that time, Mac found out that I snuck out of the house, so she arrived at the park and I left not giving him an answer. After that we never saw each other again, because Mac didn't let me out of her sight." Rem explained as she pressed the ice pack by his mouth and he winced in pain.

"What answer were you going to give him?" Machina asked her.

"I was going to refuse him, because I still love you." She answered. Machina smiled at her and he moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her and he kissed her passionately. She kissed him back but a few seconds later, Rem pulled away and she put the ice pack back on the fridge. Then, she sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around his waist and she laid her head on his chest. Machina took her hand and held it by his chest.

"Stay with me tonight." She offered. Machina smiled at her and kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger there.

"I will." He answered, determined never to leave them alone. Rem stood up and took his hand and they headed upstairs. Machina made her face him and he kissed her passionately. She kissed him back as she ran her fingers through his hair. He trapped her between the wall and himself and he slid his hands under her shirt and he started kissing her neck.

"Not tonight, please." She requested. Sighing, Machina pulled away from her and he put their foreheads together and he nodded. She took his hand once more and led him to her bedroom. Afterwards, she headed for the bathroom to change her clothes. Machina, on the other hand, took his clothes off until he is only left in an undershirt and his boxers. Rem came out of the bathroom wearing a black tank top and workout shorts. She saw Machina watching Camille sleep. Rem approached Machina and hugged him from behind.

"Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"No, I'm just watching our angel sleep." He replied as he fondly looked at the sleeping baby.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Rem said and she kissed Camille's forehead again. Machina kissed his daughter's forehead as well and he followed Rem into the bed. He lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her slender frame. Rem faced him and smiled at him.

"Hey, I have an idea." Machina began. Rem looked at him with a curious look.

"What?" She asked playfully. Machina grinned mischievously.

"Move in with me." He suggested.

"What?" She asked, surprised at his suggestion.

"Move in with me. I don't want to be separated from the two of you again." He said. Rem smiled at him.

"Okay, fine. But what am I going to do with this house?" She asked him.

"Doesn't Mac live in an apartment?" He asked. Rem nodded.

"So, give her the house. Let's break the news to all of them." He suggested.

"When?" She asked.

"Hmmm…how about this weekend? It's only Thursday, we don't have to wait that long." He pointed out. Rem smiled at him as if she liked the idea.

"Okay, fine, you win." Rem said. Machina leaned up and kissed her.

"I always do." He replied.

"Whatever."

"I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too." She replied. Machina smiled at her.

"Good night, my lovely queen." He said.

"Good night, my sweet king." She replied and she leaned down to kiss him. Then, she positioned her head on his chest and she turned off the lights. Machina kissed her forehead and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Meanwhile**

Marcus Webber sat in his car in front of Rem's house. They were oblivious that he was following them. He watched her nurse his injuries, he watched her kiss him passionately, he watched her lead him to her room and worst of all, watched them sleep together on the same bed. That made Machina Kunagiri number 1 on his hate list. Mackenzie Tokimiya was just the second. First, Tokimiya Industries steals the number one spot as the most reliable and powerful companies in the electronics industry, while Kunagiri Corp becomes the second, leaving Webber Industries at the third. Second, he was rejected by the woman he loves for someone else.

'Why would she pick him when she could have someone like me?' He thought to himself. Thanks to the stolen pictures he took of the three of them together, he would be exposing to the world that Machina Kunagiri, the vice president and number one heir to Kunagiri Corp, had an illegitimate child to his childhood friend. And if that doesn't work, he has a trick up his sleeve that will hurt them even more.

'Rem Tokimiya and Machina Kunagiri are very close to the latter's older brother, Izana. Let's see how they react if he gets killed right before their very eyes. Too bad he came home a few weeks ago on leave from his duties as a soldier. We'll see if he lives long enough to see his wife give birth to his child.' He thought evilly to himself. He's done his research on everyone connected to Rem, family and friends alike. If Rem wants to stop the people closest to her from getting killed, she'll have no choice but to leave Machina for him.

'You will be mine, Rem. I swear it.' He thought and he drove away.

**AN: Am I evil? I feel like I am. Anyways, you guys will find out in the next chapter. Please Review. **

**For those who read this chapter before, I fixed their ages; Machina and Rem would be turning 20 since in the game they're 17. So, I made them graduate 2 years later (meaning they were 19) since I took this from the alternate ending. So, this would make Seven (September 24) and King (December 7) turning 21 (They were turning 18 in the game). Nine (February 13), Queen (January 24), Cater (June 9), Trey (March 1) and Ace (July 10) are 20, while Jack (August 17), Sice (November 13) and Eight (August 30) are turning 20 (Nine, Queen and Trey just turned 17 in the game while Ace, Cater, Jack, Sice and Eight were just turning 17). Deuce (February 8) and Cinque (January 12), meanwhile, are 19 since they just turned 16 in the game. Please note that this chapter was around the last week of July, meaning Ace just turned 20**


	6. Chapter 6: A walk in the Park

**AN: Wow. It's been a long time since I updated. Okay, after several distractions and various other crap, not counting my collab fic because that's not crap. By crap, I meant exams, I give you Chapter 6.**

**Chapter VI: A walk in the park**

The next morning, Machina and Rem woke up to Camille's crying and Machina's phone ringing. Rem got out of bed and tended to Camille while Machina checked his phone; Izana was calling him. He answered it and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked, semi-annoyed at being woken up this early in the morning.

"Good Morning to you too, little bro." Izana greeted him.

"What do you want?" Machina asked as he wore his pants once again.

"Well, dad wants you here in the office. I'm at your house but you're not here. Where are you?" He asked over the phone.

"I'm somewhere." Machina replied as he wore his shoes.

"Whatever. We're giving you an hour and a half to get to the office. I'm heading there now and if you're not there within an hour and a half, I will mobilize the army." Izana warned him.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." He replied and he hung up. Rem looked at him with a curious expression on her face.

"Who was that?" She asked him as she patted Camille gently on the back.

"It was Izana. Dad wants me back at the office so I got to run. I'll be back later." He said and he kissed their foreheads. Then, they headed outside and Camille started reaching for Machina while whimpering. Smiling, Machina took her in his arms.

"Oh, sweetie, I love you so much, but daddy has to go to work." He told her. Camille started crying and Machina held her tighter.

"Daddy doesn't want to go either but I have to." He whispered to his daughter and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He repeated to her and he handed her to Rem. Rem took her and started calming the wailing child down. Machina leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She replied. Then, he walked to his car and drove away. Rem looked at Camille, who finally stopped crying.

"Okay sweetie, time to eat." She declared and they walked to the kitchen. Rem reheated a bottle and she ate a quick breakfast with cereal. Then, she fed Camille.

"You know what we're going to do sweetie? After you and mommy take a bath, we're going to go to the park and walk around. You like that, yeah?" She said as she fed Camille. Camille finished her drink within 5 minutes.

"Bath time, sweetie." Rem declared and they headed upstairs to the bathroom. Rem filled the tub with warm water and she took Camille's clothes off. Then, she set Camille on the tub and unfortunately, Camille started waving her arms around, splashing Rem all over. Again. Once she was done, Rem wrapped her in a towel and got Camille dressed in booties and a blue dress with a chocobo imprinted on it. Rem got her pillows and she surrounded them around Camille and she turned the TV on.

"Mommy's going to take a bath for a while, okay, Camille?" She said but Camille's attention was completely on the TV. Chuckling, Rem kissed her forehead and she walked to the bathroom. A few minutes later, she came out wearing jeans, a white blouse and socks. She checked on Camille, who was still preoccupied by the TV. Rem sat beside Camille and took her in her arms. Camille squealed with delight upon being held by her mother. Rem lied on her back and she lifted Camille in the air. Camille started laughing and waved her arms around. Rem lowered her daughter and rubbed her nose with hers.

"Let's check what day it is, sweetie." Rem suggested and they looked at the calendar; it was July 25. Camille just turned 4 months.

"Hey, look, sweetie. You just turned four months." Rem pointed out proudly. Camille made some incoherent babbling and she sneezed at Rem's face.

"You sneezed at mommy's face!" Rem reprimanded her jokingly but Camille just laughed at her.

"Oh, so you think you're funny, don't you?" Rem asked and she set Camille down on her bed and she blew on Camille's stomach. Camille squealed in delight at the sensation. Rem picked her up again and they headed downstairs.

"Okay, Camille. Let's take that walk in the park." Rem said as she placed Camille on her stroller. Then, they left the house and they walked through the streets. They passed by a couple of friendly neighbors and joggers here and there. Finally, they got to the park and after walking for a few minutes, Rem sat down in the bench with Camille. Rem picked Camille up from the stroller and settled her in her lap.

"Hi there, are you having fun sweetie?" Rem asked. Camille looked up in the sky and pointed. Rem looked up as well and saw that there was a flock of birds flying high in the sky.

"Those are birds, sweetheart." Rem told her. Camille giggled as she watched them fly away. Rem dropped Camille's bib. She bent down to pick it up but someone already picked it up for her.

She looked up and saw that it was Marcus.

"Oh, hello, Marcus." She greeted him. Marcus smiled at her.

"Hello, Rem." He greeted and he returned Camille's bib. Rem took it and thanked him. Then, he sat beside her.

"So, where's your fiancée?" He asked her but he strained at the word.

"He's at work." She answered. She looked at Marcus, who was looking intently at Camille.

"Rem, is there any way I can change your mind? Is there any way I can make you leave him for me?" He asked her. Rem shook her head in disagreement.

"Marcus, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. But I love Machina and my baby needs her father." She replied.

"I can be her father. I'm ready to act as her father. I promise I'll love her like my own." He said desperately.

"I'm sorry, Marcus but Camille needs her real father and Machina is the only man I will love." Rem answered him. Then, she kissed his cheek and stood up with Camille.

"I'm sorry. Good bye." She replied. Then, she set Camille back in her stroller and they left.

"So be it, Rem. I swear, you will be mine." He vowed and he went the opposite direction.

**AN: Crappy or good? Answer this question in the reviews. Bye bye. :D**


End file.
